


【锤基】少年期 02

by Sphenoid019



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenoid019/pseuds/Sphenoid019





	【锤基】少年期 02

那些风都是有颜色的，但在索尔陷入欲望的蓝眼睛面前，世上所有东西都要失色。他天生不需要琢磨就切面完美，能折射出最纯粹的光，热烈的湛蓝和金色。

这样的关系已经足够惊世绝俗，他们还能从最荒诞的地方尝试出新事物。那可能是索尔这辈子求知欲最旺盛的时期了，他们在午夜溜进金宫的藏书库里，找出那些隐晦又香艳的描述，啧啧称奇，然后身体力行。这种书通常摆在最深的地方，情欲实践的方法在所有文化里都是不可或缺的存在，人类或神祇有时羞于启齿，但不吝于写成文字。

有一次他们翻出一本《舌尖上的阿斯加德》，书名正经八百，内容倒是火辣。作者宣称，性事就像是下午茶的苹果塔；反正最后都是做成塔，料理的过程不妨换点花招。你能把蜂蜜换成焦糖，金苹果改变切法，按着进烤箱的时辰在塔皮上雕刻十二种不同时钟花。同理可证，最后都是让你弟弟射出来，神的寿命那么长，弄射的过程最好要时常翻新花样。不然日子一久，你弟弟容易觉得无聊。

扯远了，而且这个比喻也不怎么样。

但讲到苹果塔，就不得不提银舌头第一次带给他哥哥的惊喜，或者说是惊吓。那天索尔给洛基带来了他说过的苹果塔。的确是最难得手的伊登的金苹果，酥脆的塔皮上点缀奶油樱草花。

洛基的眼睛一下就亮了。我天生不懂得满足——很久之后他这样说，但在他们的少年时代，只要这样小小的礼物就足以让他高兴起来。

“那么，这是谢礼。”

在那天例行的午睡时刻，他慢慢地说，一边俯下身，嘴唇凑到索尔的腿根上。他的呼吸都像是银色的，又淡又凉地吹在那里，索尔就觉得有一把火猛烈地烧起来。

“你没必要……”

他艰难地开口，洛基就抬起眼看他。他的声音那么柔软，眼神邪恶又纯真。

“不要口是心非了，哥哥。你想要这个，对不对？”

这个问题不能否认，更加不能承认。索尔咬着牙，手掌无意识地抚上洛基脑后的黒发。他已经硬得快要爆炸了，顶端渗出露珠一样的前液，还没来得及再让他说些什么，洛基就伸出小小的舌尖，在那里舔了一下。

就算说得再怎么轻松，这也是他第一次这么做。索尔看着他像好奇的小猫一样又舔了两下，试探着含进去的时候，过分吃力的尺寸让他微微蹙起眉头。这简直是无意识的诱惑，索尔要默念一百次他爷爷的名字，才能竭力克制自己不要抓住洛基的头发，狠狠地操到这张小嘴再也说不出话。

洛基的技巧还有点生涩，但索尔永远也忘不了那一天的画面有多震撼。因为在更久之后，银舌头剩下的功能似乎只有挑衅，或是狠狠地伤害他。无论如何他对于让索尔激动总是很有一套，从此索尔听见有人说起洛基的银舌头如何如何，都要本能地打个激灵，忍住脑内放飞的联想。

射出来的时候，有一点液体溅在了洛基的脸颊上。他很快地用手背擦掉了，又一点不漏地抹到了索尔的红披风上。

“你真是……”

索尔靠在床头平复呼吸，完全找不出评语。任何赞美都显得诡异，洛基像叼着鱼的猫咪一样笑出声音。我可以再来一次，他狡黠地回答。索尔脑内立刻出现自己精尽人亡的画面，阿斯加德的人民哀恸地为他送行，燃烧的箭矢落在船上，满天升起星星。

我自己洗。那天晚上他尴尬地抓着披风说，阻止那些试图来收他衣服的侍女。

 

-

 

秋风的棱角开始在清晨生冷扎人，盛夏走到了尾声。转眼他们几乎把所有花样都玩遍了，唯独没有做到最后一步。洛基似乎并不想要。

“你的第一次……”他喘息着轻笑，在索尔的动作间找空隙说话：“应该留给你可爱的王妃。我想我也一样。”

似乎有点道理，但索尔的眼神暗了下来。他不满地曲起埋在洛基体内的手指，在那里激出小王子的一声轻叫。倾斜的速度开始加快了，只是他自己都还没意识到。

洛基知道很多离开神域的密道，自然也清楚海姆达尔的盲区，因为那就是他们之所以玩得起这种游戏的原因。神域的守护者能看见一千个世界外蝴蝶振翅，但特定的咒语能够影响他的感知力。洛基特地研究了这种咒语，为此他有时候难免罪恶，要是弗丽嘉知道他把天赋用在这种地方，不晓得会怎么想。

然后索尔走进他的寝殿，在午后的阳光下吻他。他的罪恶感突然就蒸发了。

大部分时候他的咒语都是完美无缺的，只有一次出了意外。那天他们在藏书库里继续理论的实行，精致烫金的书本在脚下散落一地。《路西斯陷落》，《渡口的报丧女妖》，《埃利伐加尔的源头：冰之波》。索尔第一次把Mjolnir用在战场以外的地方，洛基在锤柄推进去的过程里难耐地呻吟。

然后他们听见了海姆达尔的脚步声。即使在一定的距离之外，这个声音也非常好辨认。他的靴底不知道嵌了什么，能踩出加拉尔号角那种声音。

索尔还来不及反应，洛基已经迅速推开他，砰的一声把他变成了一只青蛙。用魔法穿上裤子是挺简单的，只是他脸上的潮红和薄汗有点难以掩藏。洛基做了几个深呼吸竭力冷静，下一秒海姆达尔就从转角踏出来。

“殿下。” 

他向洛基颔首行礼，眼神却警醒地扫视周遭。

“你在这里做什么？”

“我在玩这只青蛙。”

洛基回答，一边拎着索尔的腿，在海姆达尔面前举高。索尔还在呆滞状态，洛基掐了一下他的后腿，希望他能配合一点，至少要呱呱叫一下。

一直以来，小王子在神域得到的敬重，并没有他应得的那么多。海姆达尔金色的眼里全是怀疑，堪堪保持住了温和的语气。

“玩青蛙的时候，需要特地用咒语布下屏障吗？”

洛基面不改色。“我特别喜欢在隐密的地方玩青蛙。”

海姆达尔显然是完全不相信。洛基生怕他提出难以回答的问题，干脆先发制人：

“你为什么会出现在这里？我以为你现在应该在天卫宫。”

海姆达尔打量了一下毫无破绽的青蛙，终于决定放弃。他太了解自家两个殿下的脾气，要是狡猾的小王子认真想隐瞒什么事情，从他嘴里肯定是套不出任何东西。反正看起来没有什么阴谋在进行，他慎重地行了告退礼，一边选择措辞。

“……我听见了一些声音。”

海姆达尔走了。索尔还被洛基拎在手里，两个人都吓出一身冷汗。然而食髓知味的偷情并不会因为这种惊吓就从此叫停，这次事件过后，这对兄弟得到了共识：

不能发出声音。

这个共识很快让游戏变得更加刺激。那天晚上的闪电宫里，索尔一边给他手一边捂着他的嘴，洛基被濒临窒息的快感淹没，觉得自己几乎要死在他手里。

归根究柢，他们终究还是太年轻。还在不问是非，无关对错，纯真又放荡的少年期。一切都那么自然而然就发生，他们毕竟是神。他们年轻气盛，骄傲又轻狂，灵魂和鲜血都是金色的，在战斗和享乐里沸腾燃烧。

他们可以活五千年。一个年轻神祇的少年时代，就算再怎么浪费地挥洒，都仍然显得漫长。他们不替自己追求一点惊险和乐趣，神生该会多么无聊。

我只是觉得有趣而已。午睡的失控过后，索尔难免局促地问了一次你是真的不在意吗，洛基这样回答。不会，我觉得有趣。这句话他在很久之后也说过，That was just a bit of fun——to ruin my brother’s big day。那时候已经是完全不同的意义了，但至少此刻，因为年少的关系，他们的行径突然就理直气壮，再脱轨都能被彼此原谅。

 

-

 

秋猎节转眼来临。

就是那一天，他们终于跨过乱伦的最后一条底线，堕落到晦暗透明的深渊里，再也没法回头。秘密的小游戏玩过头了，如果说从前的诱惑只是星火擦溅，这一次就是点燃了引信，森林里注定要发生一场大火燎原。

那天清晨，出发之前，索尔在洛基的寝宫门口堵住他。

“我要把这个放进你身体里。”

“什么？ ”

洛基挑起一边眉毛，似笑非笑地看他。这是他最近再熟悉不过的表情——他们都是一样的，明明那么懵懂又青涩，仍然想装作驾轻就熟，不甘示弱。这是什么，洛基看着他手里的玩意问。索尔抬起手摸了摸他的黒发，用低沉带笑的声音哄他。别怕。

从小到大，洛基一直都是兄弟之间更冷静的那一个；但在他们禁忌的小游戏里，似乎索尔掌握主导权的时刻更多一些。那七个银色的圆球在他掌心闪烁，用最北方的星辰做成，细碎地链在一起。花花公子范达尔送他的小玩意。

“我们猜你最近有对象了……”

那天他挤眉弄眼地说，很明显索尔最近的不对劲已经引起了他的朋友注意。

“我听说这个很有趣。对人家温柔点。”

他们大概认为，索尔的对象肯定是某个娇柔的仙宫神女。索尔耳根发烫地翻白眼，光是握着这个东西就让他无比尴尬，偏偏范达尔临走前还要回头，带着八卦的笑意凑上来：

“她美吗？”

比你想象的更美吧。索尔忘记自己是不是这样回答。

这次的把戏显然有点过头了。第三颗球被推进去的时候，洛基仰着头喘起来。他都要叫了，硬生生又把声音吞回去。那里已经开始泌出液体润滑，那时候索尔还不晓得，不是所有阿萨人都能这样。事实上这是约顿特有的体质使然——相当旖旎的意外。

我不行了，他摇着头说，那些冰凉的球挤压着相互碰撞，尺寸不算太大，但要全部吃下去仍然显得勉强。索尔干脆地一掐，链子在他手里清脆地断裂开来。金属摧折的声响让洛基有一瞬间失神，他垂下眼，看见索尔随手把剩下的四颗圆球塞回口袋。

他的哥哥从来不吝于展示力量上的天赋，在他微微用力的时候，青筋会隐约从手腕浮现出来。洛基看着他小臂上漂亮的肌肉线条，不知道心里那种轻蔑又着迷的感觉到底从何而来。索尔应该多动动脑子，他偶尔会这么想，但不能否认的是，神域人的确很有理由热爱这位勇武的王子殿下。

可能我们都疯了。他想。现在他还得带着身体里那些东西去骑马。

 

-

 

秋猎节一向是王族的盛事，但今年索尔根本无心狩猎。他的心思放在那三颗星星上面。

号角吹响，围猎圈缩小了。索尔偏头去看洛基，开始觉得不对劲。

他实在是太……镇静了。在离开金宫的时候，他清楚看见洛基在翻身上马那一刻咬住了嘴唇。然后所有人策马奔过爱达华尔，绕过巨大的森林布下猎网，很快地分散开来。他们在森林彼端再一次碰上的时候，洛基就已经恢复原本冷静的模样。他的腰打得很直，皮靴包裹住修长小腿，黑发底下还是那身禁欲优雅的骑装。

远方传来号角模糊的声响，但此时此刻，这里就只有他们两个人。初秋的风吹过。风里都是树木的香气，日光烘焙过的温暖流金。

索尔突然笑了。他的箭尖指住洛基胸口。

“你是谁？”

洛基瞇起眼。索尔没有忽略他眼里一闪而逝的、说不出是赞许还是故作惊讶的光芒。

“哥哥，你脑子终于坏了？”

他语气平稳地反问，带着小王子惯有的讥诮，呼吸里没有任何一丝紊乱的气息。那些球明明让他连上马都很吃力。

“你把它们拿出来了？”

“没有。”

洛基偏了偏头。这个怪异的动作让索尔更加确信，眼前这个无论如何不是他的弟弟。也说不出到底为什么，但他已经看了他八百年。他就是有办法看出不对劲。

索尔把弓拉到最满，洛基抬起了一边眉毛。你舍得射我？他用夸张的口型问，索尔叹口气笑了。舍不得，他回答，一边摸出口袋里那四颗银色的球，抬手往他的弟弟掷过去。

那些球打上他的肩膀，在闪现的光芒里弹开了。魔法的波动激起一阵金绿色涟漪。

洛基的幻影笑起来。好吧，他耸耸肩说。虽然我不知道你怎么看出来的。也许我的技巧还不够熟练吧。

他在金色的光里消失了。一点一点的流光雾气里，索尔听见他的声音：

“别拿东西丢我的马，牠是真的。”

那些光点流散又聚集，像是魔法的主人正召唤它们回去一样，领着索尔骑进森林。刚才的幻象显然是洛基新学的招式——至少几百年来他还没看见过这个魔法。索尔想，不晓得其他人来看的话，能不能看出破绽。

森林里一片幽静，却也不是完全沉寂。他听见疏落的水声和风，林木深处有瀑布的声音。他的朋友们正在外头穿梭，三武士的喊叫里间杂凌乱的马蹄。惊起的鸟群穿越树顶，羽毛发出扑棱棱的声音。

雪沫花树的叶片落进泉水。森林深处，他美丽的猎物抬起眼睛。

“哥哥。”

洛基说，那些光点往他聚拢，被柔软地收进掌心。他靠着树干坐在水边，一根带叶的枝条压在弓箭底下。斑驳的日影穿透叶隙，在地上打出光圈流移。亮晶晶地。

索尔叹了一口气，不知道自己是不是该为眼前毫不煽情的场景感到失望。他跳下马，居高临下地看着洛基。

“别再给我看幻象了。虽然我不晓得你怎么做到的——”

洛基笑起来。不知道为什么，明明引以为傲的魔法被看穿了，他却觉得快乐。索尔在所有术法相关的课堂一向成绩差劲，但他有那么精准的直觉，天生适合战斗与狩猎。

或者，他想。这也许是只针对他弟弟发挥作用的直觉。

“现在你看见我了。”

薄薄的唇间吐出轻叹，几乎像是自言自语。金色的光芒在一瞬间灿烂吻过他的幻影，旋即又散去。索尔终于真正看见此刻的洛基。

洛基很少有被人看见失态的时候，神域的小王子总是仪容精致，黒发梳得整整齐齐。此刻他的头发都湿透了，散落在潮红的脸颊上，碧绿眼底融化出水汪汪的光。

那些圆球把他搞得要崩溃了，他的骑术再怎么好，它们依然随着马背上的一路起伏在他体内彼此轻撞，压着内壁上下打转。这种刺激陌生又过火，让他想维持表面上的冷静都难以做到。要是他再不弄出那个幻象，大概会在所有人面前呻吟出来。天晓得它们怎么能够那样准确地顶到那个点上。

可惜他再狼狈也是优雅的，好比一只蝴蝶落入泥沼，最后沉没的地方必然是牠华丽的翅膀。洛基就这么坐在地上，从汗湿的前发间抬起眼，对索尔露出微笑。

现在你看见我了，哥哥。

他说。

秋日的风忽然又涌起，阳光破碎一地。索尔立刻意识到这个微笑里也是盛了酒的，它们温软流动，淬满剧毒的蜂蜜。他的弟弟看起来无措又纯情，喘息底下却压着诱惑的蛇信。

疯狂的游戏走到尽头。索尔看着他，想到那几颗银色的球。他一定湿透了。他把星星放进了他的身体，然后它们化成焰火，把两个人都燃烧殆尽。

那些无法对外言说的，都会向内生长。在背德的美丽兄弟之间，种子吸饮着鲜血生根发芽。它在黑暗里一天一天茁长，终于在秋日的阳光下盛开成花。

索尔无意识地往前踏了一步，想起洛基说过的话。你的第一次，应该留给你可爱的——

“你不想要吗？”

他问，自己的声音听起来沙哑又陌生。洛基的眼睛转了一下，索尔在银舌头模糊焦点之前打断他。

“别对我说谎。”

洛基笑了，他垂下眼，动作让索尔想起第一年秋猎节，他追着一头受伤的鹿跑到泉水边。那只鹿终于无路可逃，被射穿的伤口汩汩流出鲜血。牠在索尔面前低了低脖颈，眼睛却抬起来，明亮得像绿松石的缝隙滴下流金。

洛基和范达尔都以箭术精湛闻名，但索尔是阿斯加德最好的猎手。每年秋猎节，他都能在森林里得到他想要的东西。

是的。最后洛基说，我想要。明明是服软的语气，他的轻喘里却带着笑，短短几个字透出胜利又毁灭的味道。索尔突然就有种错觉，自己才是要被吃掉的那一边。彷佛那一刻就注定了他们一生的命运，纠结的征战和臣服，禁忌的游戏一直玩到很久之后，没有人愿意先认输。这是不死不休的狩猎，洛基亲吻他和对准他放开弓弦的力度同样狠辣。

“给我吧。”

 

-

 

阳光。

风停了，细碎的雪沫花叶簌簌落上泥土地。洛基坐在索尔腿上喘息，死死抓紧了他的肩甲上固定披风的地方。

太痛了。他颤抖着想，在索尔又一次狠狠顶进去的时候仰起脖颈。玫瑰色的情欲揉杂痛楚，在他凉薄的眉眼间丰满起动情的红晕。他想自己也许叫出声了，或是林木间影影绰绰出现了四武士的身影；索尔翻身把他压到树丛底下，一把捂上他的嘴，堵住了所有呻吟。

嘘，他说，像是想要安抚洛基一样露出笑容。可惜他自己其实也不太好受，那个初经人事的地方把他夹得够呛，滚烫的汗水都滴上洛基的脸颊。洛基睁着眼睛看他，他被剥夺了叫出来的权力，泪水一波一波地溢出来，就显得更加色气。

那些眼泪从索尔的手背上流过，划出一些透明交错的轨迹，再无声地掉进泥土里。索尔忍不住要想他的弟弟到底是什么做的，一个人要怎么剽悍又敏感，骄傲又脆弱，身体里有这么多水能流。

被逼上高潮的时候洛基狠狠咬了索尔一口，终于在他吃痛放手的时候喘出声音。如果要评价他的技术，索尔无异是那种标准的从前零经验初次就上手；洛基被他弄痛了，同时又舒服得泪眼朦胧，哭腔都带着愉悦的尾音。碧绿的泉水荡开迷幻光色，索尔就有一瞬间晕眩，像是自己能溺死在他的眼睛。

“我是你弟弟——”

洛基在高潮前一刻迷离地开口，一句甜蜜残忍的咒语，念出来自己都不敢置信。那时他还以为他们是亲生兄弟，这场情事简直畸形又扭曲，不伦的诅咒从此刻进血脉里。

应该要在萌芽之初就被杀死，却活下来绽放的、秘密的恶之花。森林里的魔物都是会吃人的，那些危险的花张大了嘴，把他们都吞到里面。黏稠，腐蚀，黑暗的香气。

“我爱你。”

索尔喘息着回答，狠狠撞进他的身体。洛基的瞳孔抽紧了，那一瞬间他看见太阳爆炸，闪电击碎他的心脏。

灭顶的浪潮淹没了他。他突然想起一些事情，大部分是浮光掠影。他想起索尔第一次举起锤子那一天，想起他们更小的时候，第一次看见寒冰之匣。你们生而为王——浮光里无一例外的是，洛基看着索尔，而索尔看向前方。他还没有成王，还留着年轻王子自大冲动、霸道又蛮横的气场，可是他又那么热情明亮。那么多最美好的品格都赐福于他，有时候洛基觉得，如果能撕开索尔看看他的灵魂，那大概都是纯粹透光的质地，摊开来闪闪发亮。

可是那个闪闪发亮的索尔，光辉的雷霆之神，正在森林里捂住弟弟的嘴狠狠操他。他的太阳爆炸了，在这一刻，连同他们曾经活过的世界里，手足情深的表象一起死去。

 

那一年他们那么年轻，神域王族初尝禁果的地点，居然在秋猎森林的树丛里。洛基在索尔身下呻吟，泪水无意识地流进发际。他不知道这些眼泪从何而来，也许是因为底下持续的刺激，户外造成的恐惧，或是此刻快要淹没他的、莫名其妙的感情。性爱能让崩坏的进程肆无忌惮地发生。

我爱你。他不知道索尔是不是随口回答，毕竟他平常说话就不太经大脑，何况此刻忙着耽溺在快感里。但从前那个金色的索尔奥丁森像太阳一样碎裂了，从裂开的缝隙里，反而透出更耀眼的东西，光芒莫可逼视，惊人而壮丽。那是他的堕落，他的欲望，还有他直面欲望的时候，那么坦荡又强烈的表情。

神说要有光。可他面前这个神，他本身就是太阳。

我嫉妒你，洛基恍惚地想。可也没有人能比我更爱你。剖开我吧，看见这句话。趁一切都还来得及。

没有人能比我更爱你。

 

-

 

九界的气候与季节，随着它们在世界树上的位置，会有各自的维度与递嬗。能够影响温度的因素，包含附近运行的恒星或能量源——是以阿斯加德的四季分界并不明显，大约就是春夏温暖，秋冬微凉。

“但中庭会用万神历的时间划分出年月，日照最短的一天被称为冬至节。他们相信白昼之所以短暂，是因为太阳在这一天死去。但它会在三天后复活，这个异教徒庆祝的节日，在之后就演变成圣诞节。”

回程的马背上，洛基靠在索尔胸前说，他的声音有点懒洋洋的，带着情事过后褪不去的沙哑。但索尔喜欢他的声音，那里头能写出一整卷九界的故事，墨水瓶流出星星。他心情好的时候会讲点最近看过的书给索尔听，索尔用战场上的诡异见闻交换，描述的方法十分不引人入胜，大部分时候洛基嗤之以鼻。

“他们相信，这一天是万物复苏，重新开始的时候。太阳死去之后，终究会再升起——”

接近日暮的微风切碎阳光，马蹄踏碎不知名的花。大约一刻钟前，他们终于舍得离开森林，洛基在上马的时候微微晃了一下，索尔就探出身去，一把环住他的腰，把他抱到自己的马背上。

“下一次狩猎是什么时候？”

他问，声音带着宠溺的味道，听起来更像是没脸没皮的哄骗。他明明知道答案，这个问题背后的暗示太过明显，少年的情事那么美好，尝过一次就要食髓知味。

洛基靠在他胸口，了然地笑起来。那时候，比起雷神伟大的背影，洛基更常看见他的眼睛。它们是蓝色的，那么灿烂透明——它们。当时索尔还拥有他完好的两边眼睛。

“冬至节。”

他回答，就是这个名词引出之后的一连串科普，像是九界节日的命名从何而来。索尔其实根本没想知道中庭人怎么解释日照，只是听着怀里的小王子絮絮叨叨，就突然很想吻他。

于是他就顺着心意这么干了，不带欲望的，就只是来自兄长的一个吻，落在他柔软的黑发上。那时他还没想到，很久以后，这个仰着头对他微笑的弟弟，能站在纽约的火光里，笑得那么绝望疯狂。更久之后他说我向你保证，太阳会再一次照耀我们。

索尔至今没有理解那句话真正的含义，他也再没有想起那一年的森林。太美好的记忆能让心脏变得柔软，每一次跳动都造成剧痛的窒息。

秋猎节的那一天，洛基把他光明的哥哥拉进了黑暗里。或者他们是共犯结构，没有谁比谁更无辜。无论如何太阳死去了。也许总有一天，他们能够回到无忧无虑、那么纯粹的孩提时代，他们都还很小，没有被举不举得起锤子定夺的命运，没有注定不公平的王座，或是这些越矩的禁断情怀。到那时候，也许他们就不再是神，就做为地上的平凡人，在阳光里再一次相遇。

但至少此刻，他们压根没想过任何永恒或是轮回，他们活在恣肆轻狂的年岁里，对离别的唯一想法是星辰和英灵殿。或者说，就连英灵殿也太过遥远，他们甚至还未成年。

主人突然从背上消失了，洛基的马感觉有点茫然。爱达华尔平原上的风开始变大，洛基有点困倦地缩了缩，索尔用自己的红披风裹住他。回到金宫的时候已经是黄昏，星星的轨迹初现端倪。二王子被大王子抱回来的光景，让所有人都瞪大眼睛。

“他弄伤了脚……”

索尔在这时才意识到应该尴尬。他清清嗓子开口，试图想出一个不带破绽的解释，洛基就立刻清醒过来打断他。

“他在森林里把我认成一只鹿，莫名其妙地要放箭射我，闪他的时候从马背上摔下来了。我的手腕也扭了，所以没法骑马——”

就是这样。索尔从善如流。我带他去给Eir看看......

形迹诡异的王子们很快消失了，Eir是掌管医疗的女神——完全忽略洛基自己就擅长治疗魔法。希芙在他们身后蹙起眉头。他把我认成了一只鹿？

“洛基今天出门的时候，有戴他的鹿角盔吗？”

她问。我记得没有吧，范达尔用同样怀疑的语气回答。

 

tbc.


End file.
